Omega Team
Omega Team was a Special Operations Brigade team assigned to #. Formed of hardened SOB troopers, they were more than capable of fulfilling any missions given to them. Members Omega Leader A Fulleri, Omega Leader's real name was Tiona Corde. Enlisting in 8 ABY, 17 years old, she served as a commando before joining the SOB. A survivor of the Battle of Fuller, Corde was a battle hardened warrior. She held the rank of Captain. Corde was a cynical misanthrope, who judged people solely on their actions. Even so, she was disciplined enough to recognize superior rank. Her preferred weapon was a Wolverine blaster rifle. Omega Two A Dagdan, Omega Two's real name was Mala Telle. She enlisted in the Dagdan Defence Force in 11 ABY, 16 years old, and was recruited to the SOB in 16 ABY. By 18 ABY, she held the rank of Lieutenant. Telle was rational and pragmatic. She was loyal and compassionate towards her friends and merciless towards her enemies. She did not exhibit the disdain and cruelty of Torres, though, and killed her enemies as quickly and as painlessly as possible. She was little different when off-duty, and tended to speak her mind, even when it would have been better to keep quiet, as her social skills were limited by her warrior upbringing. Her preferred weapon was a HattMark Disintegrator. Omega Three An Aksumite, Omega Three's real name was Aryn Torres. She enlisted in 15 ABY, age 17, and by 18 ABY, she had advanced to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant in the Special Operations Brigade. Torres was as cynical as her team leader, and showed a level of disdain and cruelty towards her enemies that was only tolerated because of her skill in battle. When around people she trusted, however, she proved to be a loyal and caring individual. Her preferred weapon was a T-21C Light Repeating Blaster. Omega Four A Claymorian, Omega Four's real name was Edwynn DeCin. The only male of the team, he enlisted in 16 ABY, 19 years old. By 18 ABY, he held the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. DeCin was the most playful and optimistic of the team, often playing mild practical jokes on or making fun of his team-mates, who tolerated it because his behaviour was as much a sign of affection as much as it was an attempt to brighten up their lives. His preferred weapon was a Werewolf carbine. Other Weaponry All team members carried AT-3 Blaster Pistols and various grenades, such as biotic grenades, concussion grenades, EMP grenades, flash bangs, fragmentation grenades, incendiary grenades, ion grenades, plasma grenades, proton grenades, smoke grenades, sonic detonators, stun grenades, and thermal detonators. The make-up depended on the mission. They also had access to weapons such as heavy repeaters, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, missile launchers, and rail guns. All members wear Mark 2 Battle Armour. Missions None so far Gallery File:OmegaTeam1.jpg|Omega Leader / Tiona Corde File:OmegaTeam3.jpg|Omega Two / Mala Telle File:OmegaTeam2.jpg|Omega Three / Aryn Torres File:OmegaTeam4.jpg|Omega Four / Edwyn DeCin Category:Black Star ConfederacyCategory:Military Groups